His Dear Empress
by KuMo-No-HiMe-24
Summary: After experiencing his first loss he thought he was going to lost her heart too and thinking that she was going to go back to his ex-teammate, Aomine Daiki (FIRST FANFIC FOR THIS FANDOM) WARNING: Slight!OOC, Slight!Fluff! Akashi/OC/Aomine


**Kumo: Hello there~ it's been a while~**

**Sachiko: idiot. What kind of universe did you infiltrated and you became like that?!**

**Kumo: well I just pay a visit at THE KUROKO NO BASUKE FANDOM! GEEE. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME ON THIS FANDOM SO BEAR WITH ME, NANODAYO!**

**Sachiko: fine, fine~ This woman doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke. They all belong to the great Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. She only created me~**

**Kumo: and beware of slight ooc-ness, grammar and slight fluff~! R&R! (The pairing is Akashi/OC/Aomine)**

Deserving

She entered the Captain's room and saw him and Shintaro playing shogi. She chuckled at their usual attitude. "Sorry for intruding." She said and smiled. He glanced at her. "Hello, Schiko-chan." He said as he continued playing. "Shintaro, can you please leave for a while?" She turned at Midorima. He nodded and left.

"This is the Captain's room, Sachiko. And we're in the middle of 'meeting'. What brings you here anyway?" He asked. "Seijuro-kun… I think I saw something." Seijuro looked at her for a second and said, "How can you predict something that even I can't predict?" She sighed. "Seijuro, we've known each other since childhood. I can't believe you don't know." She chuckled. She could sense Seijuro being annoyed so she explained it. "I'm going straight to the point, Seijuro. I know you're going to lose. That is when we're at high school." She explained seriously. "I will not say it to you. They deserve the victory more than the emperor." She smiled. "I don't know if I'm going there after middle school or just stick with you…" Not pleased by her senses, he took a step closer to her until she was trapped on the wall. "Then you should prove it to me." He smiled widely, knowing that she wouldn't say something. "H-how..?" She was getting nervous. Yes, he was her childhood friend but she hadn't been this close to him. He smirked and leaned closer on her ear. "We will study at Rakuzan High after we graduate." Sachiko's eyes widen. "The strongest school at court?!" Akashi pulled away and smirked. "Definitely." She sighed and scratched the back of her head. "I see that you're still seeing basketball like a shogi piece…" She murmured. "I'll be going, Seijuro-kun." She walked towards the door but, "Sachiko." He called. She turned around and saw his smile. He is showing those smiles more often. But just in front of her. "What?" She asked. He smiled widely. "If you're going on planning to defeat me, you should do it right." He said. But she was too fast to point his scissors on his face.

"That day you lost to me. I know I can do it again." She faced him with a smirk. "Too fast, huh? You really never changed, Sachiko." She chuckled. "Let's face on the street court when you lose." She said as she removed the scissors. She twisted it and chuckled. "You forgot to return this to Shintaro-kun. I'll return this to him later after class. See you around." She said and walked away.

Present Time; After Winter Cup Finals

"Daiki-kun…" She called. Aomine turned around and saw her. Akashi Seijuro's childhood friend and Aomine's ex-girlfriend, Aikawa Sachiko.

"What are you doing here? The match of Rakuzan and Seirin is over." He asked. She clenched her fist. "I'm going to say something." He turned his back. "There's nothing to talk about." She chuckled. "I know. I'm just going to say thank you." He raised a brow. "For what?" He asked. She just smiled gently. "Thank you, Daiki-kun…" She said. "So, you're thanking me because you got recovered?" He asked. She was about to answer when her phone rang. "Kantoku..? What? Seijuro-kun wasn't there? Okay. I'll search for him. You can go home without us. Tell everyone they did a great job. Thanks." She hanged the phone and look at Aomine. "Gomen, Daiki-kun. I'll talk to you later." She gave an apologetic smile and ran off but before that Aomine grabbed her wrist. "Sachi… I still…" Knowing what the other would say, she bit her lip and let go.

Later

"Seiju-kun…" She looked at him with sad look. Akashi stood there doing nothing but to face the reality of losing. Then she heard him mumbled. "I got lost… For the second time around…" There was a long silence under the rain before she heard him murmured again. "I guess I let myself got lost to you, Sachi… But I lost to you on a different battle. Not in basketball…"

"I told you few days before the match. You're not always the winner." She said. Trying to lecture him but suddenly…

"Seiju-kun..?"

"There's the only thing that I can win, I suppose…"

She stopped at struggling from the hug the other just did. Then she asked, "What are you talking about?" Akashi was thinking of something, but then he asked. "Did you and Daiki broke up?" She was now confused. "Yes. We broke up before we graduate at middle school. Why are you asking that all of a sudden…?" She asked and tried to smile. "I was just wondering… If my heart was crushed because of our loss, right now, Can I win your heart..?"

Sachiko's eyes widen. She couldn't even breathe. "Seiju-kun…" She murmured.

"Sachi!"

Someone called. Akashi pulled away from her as she turned around and saw Aomine.

"Daiki-kun… What is it..?" She managed to speak but only slowly. "I want to continue our talk right here." He said. She frowned slightly, sensing a bad scene will occur later. "Seiju-kun, can you wait for me? The team already got home so you're going home with me, okay?" Akashi remained silent as he nodded and walked away.

"It's about earlier." Aomine continued. She remembered what he was about to say. She blushed and looked elsewhere. "Y-you… Still do?" She could sense the other nodded. But she got irritated. "Then explain it to my face why you broke up with me that day." She said seriously but he didn't answer. She punched him in the face in annoyance. "YOU IDIOT! AHOMINE!" She yelled as tears flow down. "If you just knew how you hurt me _this_ much…" A long silence, then, "I still remember it… But, Daiki-kun…" She murmured loud enough for him to hear. "I-I love you, Daiki… But…" A short pause. "Ever since you've been aggressive, you're not the Aomine Daiki I knew. That's why I gave up on you…" He smirked but she knew it was unusual. "Thanks. I'll go home." He walked away and the rain stopped slowly. She wiped her tears as she bit her lip.

Then she saw Akashi standing somewhere near the two talked. "You heard it, right?" She asked, trying to hold back tears. He nodded. "I know you still love him." She bit her lip. "I don't. Let's go home. I don't want to talk about it anymore." She said blankly and the head home.

"Oi. You lived alone, right?" He tried to ask to relieve the other. She just nodded. "Then I'll go there first. Mom knew that I'm at your place once I don't go home." Her eyes widened. "You're staying a night at my place? Why?" He just chuckled. "I just know you're going to do some stupid things again. Daiki must be _that_ precious to you."

She went speechless at his words. Yes, Aomine Daiki was precious to him. But she didn't understand why she became like that when he already changed since he moved to Touou.

"Seijuro-kun… Go home."

"No."

"I said… Go."

"I didn't come all the way here just to order me to go back, Sachiko. You can't order me here."

Getting irritated, she pushed the door of her apartment and heard someone snoring. She blinked and turned on the lights. Her eyes widened as she saw who is that snoring.

"Daiki-kun…"

She murmured then ran through him, and discovered that he was sick. "Daiki-kun, wake up!" She shoved him but only she heard him mumble. "Sachi… Come back… Sachi…" Her eyes widened. "Daiki-kun…" She murmured and he woke up. "Sachi…?" She punched him in the shoulder as her veins pop. "What the hell are you lying around the floor and you're sick?!" She yelled. He just sat up and scratched the back of his head. He noticed Akashi was there so he asked. "Akashi, what are you doing here?" He became silent as he grabbed his bag. "I thought I could stay here because I wanted to… Get over my loss… Enjoy your night, Sachi, Daiki. I'll go back." Akashi said. She turned at him who was leaving. "This wasn't like you, Seijuro. I know this wasn't about your loss." Sachiko said seriously. He was still silent.

She hugged him before she leaves. "Please tell me what's going on, Seijuro-kun…" He pulled her away and bringing back his cold and arrogant self. "Nothing is wrong. The situation you and Daiki have already answered my question." Sachiko frowned in confusion. "What?! Seijuro you never asked me about anything! Tell me what's going on so I can keep it up!"

"Mata Ashita, Sachiko."

He left. Leaving her dumbfounded and confused. "Seijuro-kun…" She murmured.

"Sachi…"

Aomine called. She shook her head a little and let herself think about it later. She went to Aomine and scratched the back of her head in annoyance. "Come on! don't keep on going like that! You're sick, you know!" She tried to lecture him but then, Aomine turned serious and stood up. "Daiki—"

"I'll be going."

"But… You're sick…"

Sachiko murmured. But it was enough for Aomine to hear. "Oi, Sachi." He called. She looked at him and saw the good old him. He smiled widely.

"You don't have to push things too far. If you like Akashi then go with it!" A short silence, then, "I'm sorry if I haven't been good to you back from those days… But I really loved you back then, until now. I just don't know how to show it… So, I guess you deserved Akashi more than me." She stared at him with a sad face. "Daiki-kun…" He chuckled. "I know you just cared about me. But, Sachiko…" She glanced at him and he chuckled again. "I'm sorry if I've been a bad boyfriend. But, thanks, anyway." Her eyes widened. "Daiki-kun…"

"And I have one last thing to say…"

"What is it…?"

"I don't have a fever." He said, now laughing loudly. Sachiko's veins pop and she punched Aomine in the face. "YOU! AHOMINE DAIKI!"

He laughed loudly and waved at her. "Thanks for the time, Sachiko~" He said and closed the door. She smiled widely. "Daiki-kun… Arigato…"

Time Skip: 4:30 am

"So… Early…!" She reached out to her phone that was ringing loudly. "Moshi moshi…?" She asked sleepily. "Sachikocchi! Akashicchi is inviting us to play basketball!" She yawned at this. "Ryota-kun… Why are you reminding me that sort of meeting at 4:30 am?! And you're even loud!" She almost yelled but she yawned again. "Oh, gomen, but, Akashicchi couldn't wait any—" Someone stole the phone and talked. "Sachiko. This is me. Come to the basketball court where we used to play. We'll play. Be ready, okay?" Her eyes went awake at the voice. "Seijuro-kun, why this early?!" She heard the other chuckle. "Because I can't wait for the sunrise, woman. I don't tolerate tardiness and you know that." She frowned at this. "Hai, hai." _Even though it was just basketball… Seijuro, you idiot._ She mumbled as she changed her clothes lazily and went outside.

She saw the court. They were playing, the other members of Kiseki no Sedai. Kise saw her and called Akashi. "Akashicchi! Sachikocchi is here, ssu!" She was confused. Then a ball flies on her direction. Luckily, she caught it. She smirked and dribbled the ball. "Planning on playing with me one-on-one?" She said, smirking. "I just remembered what you said back then. It's true so now, let's play." She smirked. "Seijuro-kun…" He stared at her. "What?" She grinned. "Isn't too early for us to play basketball?" His veins pop. "So are you saying that you're going to disobey me, Sachiko?" She grinned widely. "Well, you'll never mind about me not obeying you, though." She said, and he smirked. "Then, you have a reward from me." He said, smiling slightly. She looked at him confusedly. "This isn't you, Seijuro…" He smiled at her and she was very confused. "Oi, Akashi. We'll be back." She turned her gaze to Aomine and Kise who are leaving. "Gambatte, Akashicchi~!" Kise waved. "Sachi." He called, turning back her attention to him. And she saw a gentle smile. She blushed. "J-just say what you wanted to say!" He chuckled.

"Be my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened and blushed. _What..?_ She glanced at him, but only blushed more. He chuckled and leaned down. "What's your answer now, dear empress?" He teased. Her blush turns tenfold and looked at the ground. "D-do you even have to a-ask..?" She muttered in embarrassment. "I know you will obey me now." He smirked. Her blush vanished as she pulled him away and yelled. "So that's an order?!" He smiled gently. "No. It's not an order." He leaned again, this time, their lips are almost touching. She closed her eyes and blushed hard. _Is he going to… K-kiss me..?! _She thought. And when she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and saw him chuckled. "Now you thought I was going to kiss you?" She gritted her teeth in embarrassment. "SEIJURO AKASHI, YOU IDIOT!" She was about to punch him in the face but he blocked her fist and pulled her closer to him. "What is your answer now, dear empress?" She looked away, giggling, then, she leaned on his ear. "My answer is yes, dear emperor." She giggled, he smiled. He let go and let out a box that revealed a necklace with a basketball and number 4 pendants. Her eyes widen at this. "You like it..?" He asked. "I love it, Seijuro! The pendant is so cute! And what's with number four?" She asked. He chuckled. "Oh, that's my jersey number. I can't believe you don't know." She laughed. "Sorry, I forgot." She smiled at him. "Ryota helped me with that since he had a girlfriend. And Daiki gave me some things on how to court you." She laughed loudly at the memory. "That explains the cheesy lines, Seijuro. But Daiki-kun became a different person to me when we broke up. It's not that I hate him but… I was just disappointed at that." His heterochromatic eyes soften and ruffled her hair with his hand. "You… Feared that it will happen again, right?" He became serious. "Knowing you… I guess it will happen…" She whispered, but he heard. He hugged her at that. "I love you and I _won't _let anybody else have you now. You are _mine _and always remember that, Sachiko. Daiki and I are different and you know that." Her eyes widen and he tightened the hug, causing her to hug him back. "I love you too, Seijuro…" She smiled. They remained like that for a meantime and she pulled away. "So you only woke me up to court me?" She mocked and giggled. "Hm… Let's play shogi." He suggested and she nodded. "Okay~"

They walked side by side. Both calm until he tangled his fingers on hers. She blushed and tried to pry his arm away and tried to make an excuse. "We're at a public place, Seijuro…" He held her tighter. "It was just 5:15 in the morning, you know." He smiled. "You're back." She mumbled. He raised a brow at confusion. "Back?" He tried to ask but she giggled. "I mean, you. You came back from your old self that you used to be before you played basketball. You aren't arrogant back then. And you're cheerful." She said. He became silent at that. "We are the members of Kiseki no Sedai. And people change, Sachi." She could feel that he was unsure. "I know people change. But you…" Before she continued, her hand was held tight, signaling her to stop the lecture. She chuckled. "If you change again and went back to your yandere self, I swear I'm the one who's gonna kill you. I'm stronger than you, after all." She laughed at her last joke. He just smiled gently.

Later

"Mou~! I lost!" Sachiko whined and pouted after their game. "I told you earlier. You didn't take a risk." Akashi said mockingly. She smirked. "Actually this is the first time you got lost to me in the games of shogi." She laughed at this. "Hey, should we visit them?" He asked, then, she looked at his eyes. "Oh…" Her face saddened. Then he ruffled her hair. "Sorry. I forgot." Then he smiled gently. "Bakashi. Don't make me remember it." She murmured and hugged him. "Seijuro-kun…" She mumbled. "What?" He asked. She smiled gently and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Seijuro-kun…" She said. He smiled widely. "I love you too, Sachi." She pulled away and rested her head in his shoulder to hide her embarrassment. Seijuro can feel her face heating. "Are you going to sleep, dear empress?" He teased but he didn't look at her. She blushed again. "Bakashi! I'm going to sleep so be quiet!" He chuckled. "Okay. Sweet dreams, dear empress~" He teased and chuckled. "BAKASHI! LET ME SLEEP YOU DAMN EMPEROR!"

OMAKE

"Aominecchi, why are we stalking them now?" Kise whined. Aomine frowned in irritation. "Idiot, I just need to know if Akashi did it well." Kise scoffed. "Or let's just say you are worried about Sachikocchi if things weren't go as planned, or you'll get Sachikocchi if something bad happens?" Aomine glared at him. "Of course I'm going to get Sachi if Akashi did something unusual to her, idiot." Kise pouted. "Come on, Aominecchi. We all know Akashicchi wasn't like you." Kise teased. Aomine's veins pop. "But I didn't lay a hand on her, idiot." He glared. Kise saw something on Aomine's back. "Aominecchi, look…" Kise pointed and tried to prevent his laughter. Aomine turned around and saw… "Bees…" He murmured. He looked back at Kise but he didn't saw him. "KISE, YOU IDIOT!" He yelled as he ran away.

"Ryota-kun, you shouldn't scare Daiki-kun like that."

A familiar voice said and chuckled. "Sachikocchi, where's Akashicchi…?" Kise asked the girl. "Oh, about that…" She said and laughed loudly. "He said that you two should stop stalking us~" She teased and a flying scissors came across Kise. Luckily, he dodged it. Making his eyes widen. "You spotted enough of it, Ryota…" Kise sweatdropped. "But Aominecchi told me to follow him spy…" The couple smirked. "Sorry, Ryota-kun…" Kise heard her mumbled as she giggled and earthworms crawled on his feet which Akashi placed. "Enjoy your day ahead, Ryota." Akashi said with a smirk as he went off with Sachiko. "AKASHICCHI YAMETE!" She laughed loudly. "I feel bad for them, though…" She said. Akashi placed his arm around her shoulders as they went off. He just chuckled and she pouted. "Now because of you I didn't get enough sleep…" She said. "Now do you want to be the next?" He threatened with a smirk. She smirked back and leaned to his ear to whisper. "Or do you want me to break up with you…?" She giggled. He knew that the other said was a threat that's why he didn't choose to answer. "Shut up…" He murmured, couldn't look at the other directly. She giggled and tangled their fingers together. "Well, I just hope Ryota-kun and Daiki-kun will have a nice day." She said and laughed. "Well, they just learned their lesson, that's all."

~Owari

**Kumo: what the—3k words?! Instantly?!**

**Sachiko: you're noisy. Shut up. -_-**

**Kumo: YOSH! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE BEAR WITH MEH.. FIRST TIME TO WRITE AT THIS FANDOM… PLEASE R&R!**

**~Ja ne! ;)**


End file.
